runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Countdown
Lumbridge Swamp has been become a hellhole. It was raining constantly, and only the frogs and snakes thrived. For a strange reason, the frogs and snakes have multiplied in number. But that wasn't as strange as the Swamp Entities. A white skeletal figure rose from the swamp. It had four-legs, which were covered in spikes with a mixture of red and white colour. A long crest ran down its back, laden with spikes. Its head was small, but with evil crimson eyes and two large fangs. The creature itself looked like an insect. "Brother Tibil! Sister Tragsor! Awaken from your eternal slumber!" it hissed and screeched. Suddenly, two figures rose from the swamps. One was a green humanoid, but with four arms that end in vicious claws. It had insect-like wings, and its head even slightly looked like a mosquito, except it had snake-like eyes. Tragsor. The other was yellow, and humanoid too. Its head looked like a scarab beetle, but with snake eyes as well. It had two scythe like claws instead of arms. Tibil. "Brother Kkira! How long was our imprisonment!" "Five ages to be exact. It seems that Guthix hasn't deserted us! We should continue our duty, to keep control!" "But it seems life has changed since creation. That architecture can't have been built by simple fish!" Tibil snapped, whose voice was a combination of a hiss and a violent shout. "Evolution! How can we catalogue life if it keeps changing! Come, we must investigate!" Kkira hissed. The three creatures crept to Lumbridge, a busy day too. Phileas was helping some people when he screamed. Then everyone screamed. "Ahh! These creatures are trying to destroy us with some sort of power scream!" Tibil shouted, covering his earholes. "Then lets give them something to remember!" Kkira hissed, and his head suddenly glowed. Then lots of the people were sent hurtling back into the river, by some sort of invisible force. "I will slay you creatures of Zamorak!" A knight screamed, and ran towards them holding a sword. Tragsor's head glowed, and the knight's sword suddenly flew out of his hand. Tragsor then dropped the flying sword onto his head. "These creatures resemble apes!" Tragsor pointed out. "Look at them all. They created this architecture, and have strange skin. That one even has scales!" Tibil said, pointing to a man who was wearing chainmail. "This is no time for a wildlife documentary! These ape-creatures seem to have taken over this world! We must stop these evil beasts!" Kkira smiled evilly. At that moment, several guards appeared, and attacked. Tibil's head glowed, and suddenly more Tibils appeared. The Tibil clones then annihilated the guards. "This is a sport!" Tibil chuckled. ---- "The Swamp Entities have returned!" Forlock cackled. "The who?" Magar asked. "The Swamp Entities are called Kkira, Tibil and Tragsor. Guthix created them, as prototypes for the perfect species. But they turned corrupt, Guthix abandoned the project and made sure they were imprisoned. He had given them too many powers, most of them psychic." ---- The castle crumbled apart, and the Swamp Entities walked off from Lumbridge. A lot of people were dead, but worse was to come. "Yee-haw! How would you folks like to buy some chicken eggs?" Farmer Fred Junior said. "The creature is hostile! And its language cannot be identified!" Kkira said, as his eyes glowed and red lasers flew at the boy, disintegrating him. The sheep screeched, witnessing the death of one of their farmers. "Creatures identified as sheep, the symbol of Guthix..." Tragsor muttered. "Guthix shunned us... he imprisoned us. Revenge should be sweet!" Tibil cackled. The trio concentrated their lasers on the sheep, and blew up the whole field. ---- "Citizens of Falador, hear my praise! After disaster five years ago, we can now live in tranquil. Tonight, the New Years Festival starts, and its two hours encounting!" Sir Amik announced to his kingdom. ---- Another local farmer was screaming in pain. Kkira was probing his mind, and his life force. The farmer fell on the floor, a skeletal husk. "Five years ago, this world was shaken to its core. A mad monarch tried to take over this world, and after so did a shark in a metal machine. Humans. The ape-like creatures call themselves humans. Another invention of Guthix, no doubt!" Kkira hissed. "This world is ours by right! The first sapient life forms deserve to rule!" Tragsor hissed. "Spread the info, brother" Tibil said to Kkira. After some blinding flashes of light, all three creatures had the whole history of Gielinor at their disposal. "Two hours until the next year dawns. The perfect moment to strike... and a new millennia of blood shall begin" Kkira mused, smiling. ---- The whole world would be celebrating, lighting fires everywhere and launching fireworks. Fireworks had been recently invented by Professor Oddenstein. Even the events of five years ago didn't put the people off. "This is going to be spectacular!" cried a man in glee. Two red-robed men approached him. "I'm detective Forlock, and this is my assistant Magar. No, we're not Zamorakian. We are colourblind. Anyway, have you seen three monsters recently?" "No detective. Besides, I wasn't going to accuse you of being Zamorakian" the man replied, and walked off. "This is not the hands on approach I was talking about!" hissed Magar. "Relax. I know what I'm doing" Forlock winked. Final